Figure Drawing
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: When the newest model at Katharyn Lincoln's figure drawing class is John Hennigan, she suddenly finds trouble concentrating on her art. John MorrisonxOC one-shot for your enjoyment :
1. Chapter 1

**Two-shot:** Figure Drawing

**Brief Description: **When the newest model at Katharyn Lincoln's figure drawing class is John Hennigan, she suddenly finds trouble concentrating on her art…

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, this is a two-part one-shot involving Katharyn from 'Just Friends? Not for Long' and the Shaman of Sexy John Morrison. This here's the first part and the second one will be up soon. I was doing figure drawing in studio art in school, and I remembered watching the traveling pants movie where Lena (Alexis Bledel) has to draw a nude male model, whom she falls for in the movie, and I suddenly had the idea of this two-shot. Oh, and by the way, if I took figure drawing in college and JoMo was the nude model, why would I even waste hours drawing him when I could be doing something else…

* * *

Walking into the art hall, Katharyn Lincoln inspected each easel, scrutinizing each angle and contemplating which place would be best to capture the perfect angle of today's model. The room was empty, for she had arrived very early, a daily ritual for her whenever she went to any of her classes. She would leave at least an hour early, find her spot, and then work on her still life drawings quietly until the room poured with her classmates. When the noise interrupted her concentration, she would put away her previous assignment and pull out her supplies needed for that day's figure drawing class.

Today's medium was in graphite pencil, her favorite medium, for it was just one color she would work it and mistakes were easily erasable. Katharyn pulled out her prized graphite pencil set, kneaded eraser, and rubber eraser and set them neatly beside her stool. She sighed, hoping today's model would give her a good angle to work with; she remembered how she unfortunately had to work with the previous model's rear end right in her face. She took a swig of water when her roommate and best friend, Nattie, took a seat to her right.

"Thank God I came early, Kathie; I seriously thought I was late," Nattie said to her, "guess I better come along with you from now on and come an hour early."

"If you wanted to keep me company there's really no point; I spend that one hour working on my still life drawings," replied Katharyn, scrolling through her iPhone and putting together a suitable playlist to keep her concentrated for the next three hours.

"I don't see the need for you to ditch me so early, though," said Nattie, lowering her voice to a whisper as their teacher, Mr. Basilla, entered the room, "speaking of figure drawings, I seriously hope we don't have to work with that bitchy French model last class; when we were done she looked at everyone's and started bitching on how we made her boobs too small."

"Doesn't matter who the model is, Nattie; I _hate_ figure drawing," Katharyn whispered back, "I'm terrible at it."

"Who says you suck at it, Kath?" argued Nattie gently, "you're the fucking best in our class! Just because yours isn't as good as Da Vinci's doesn't mean you're the worst artist in the world. I'm sure you'll do amazing with today's model, whoever it is."

"Attention everyone," called Mr. Basilla, "we will be continuing with our human figure drawing unit as usual; as you all should recall from our last meeting that today's selected medium will be graphite pencil. Now I have decided to move on to practicing drawing the male form, therefore Giselle, last class's model, will no longer be of use to our class."

There were whispers amongst the girls; all were extremely excited at the opportunity to draw a male model.

"I was able to contact a local friend who was able to hire someone to model for us," continued Mr. Basilla, "he did so voluntarily, and a perfect opportunity, as well." He turned towards the door and opened it to let his muse walk in, and instantly the whole room's eyes were on the figure that walked in.

John had been standing outside for what felt like forever, his palms sweating nervously, for he was about to be an art subject for the very first time in his life. Though he had gone shirtless many times before, he shuddered at the possibility of having to strip down nude and literally being the center of strangers' attention for the next couple of weeks. When Francis Basilla opened the door, he hesitated for a moment before stepping into the large hall, where a circle of art students awaited him.

Nervously, John scanned the room, examining each and every one of the fascinated faces staring back at him, until his eyes connected with a pair of doe eyes by the window. His breath caught in his throat as he stared longingly at the rest of her; God, she was beautiful. Her innocent blue eyes locked with his, John's object of desire bit her pouty bottom lip as the blush crept up her cheeks, further reddening her already rosy skin. She broke eye contact and he couldn't help but smile softly at her as she looked around her to see if he was looking at the two girls next to her. Even as Mr. Basilla greeted him and shook his hand, John kept darting his gaze between Mr. Basilla and the beautiful creature staring at him.

Katharyn felt her heart skip a beat when the male model across the room smiled at her softly, not knowing whether it was she or the other girls he was staring at. How inappropriate, staring at a male model when she was supposed to draw him, not drool over him. Still, she, like all the girls in the room, couldn't help but stare.

"Who's the one who said they hated figure drawing again?" teased Nattie in a whisper, nudging Katharyn eagerly, "you obviously can't take your eyes off of him!"

"Shut up!" hissed Katharyn.

"Ehem, Miss Lincoln!" coughed Mr. Basilla, raising an eyebrow at Katharyn's unintended rudeness.

"Apologies, sir," said Katharyn quickly, embarrassed that Mr. Basilla had reprimanded her in front of a very hot male model.

John, however, had to restrain himself. The girl had a soft British accent, the one accent he absolutely couldn't resist.

"Students, this is John, our model for the next two weeks," Mr. Basilla introduced John to the class. John swore every pair of eyes in the room was undressing him. Correction, every single female in the room _except_ the one he wanted: She, on the other hand, was busy sharpening one of her pencils. "John, you may disrobe."

_Disrobe?_ Katharyn thought frantically, _you mean we have to draw him nude?_ Her face was bright red as she tried not to picture what John looked like in the buff.

"John, you may disrobe," Mr. Basilla informed his model. Again, John hesitated for a moment before stepping towards the middle of the room and slipping off his t-shirt, leaving him in nothing but his jeans (he didn't have to go nude until next week). He could practically hear every single girl in the room climax as he discarded his shirt and took his place in the center of the circle. Although John was quite used to girls drooling over his physique, he still felt rather awkward being the subject of an art concentration for college students.

He heard something drop and his head instantly snapped towards the direction of the window, where the golden brown-haired beauty had accidentally dropped her pencil and was now frantically picking it up. Their eyes met again and he chuckled softly. Though he could hear all the girls sighing and salivating over his form, the only voice he wanted to hear was the soft British accent belonging to his beautiful object of desire.

Katharyn had never been this flustered in figure drawing class her entire life. John had simply taken his shirt off and already she could feel the pool between her thighs. Mr. Basilla fixed John so that John was sitting up from a lying position with one knee bent and his left arm resting against it. Much to his disappointment, John wasn't directly facing Katharyn, but from the corner of his eye he could see her eyes fixated on the easel.

Katharyn thought John was the most handsome creature she had ever laid eyes on: his soft brown hair long for a male, his skin tanned and bronzed, every single plane of his muscles carved from stone. She found it rather difficult to concentrate on her task, which was to capture the fine detail of his ripped muscles and facial features. However, she reminded herself that John might come round later and take a look at everyone's drawings, so she decided that perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to capture every single detail of his handsome features perfectly. After all, she had to say she preferred drawing a _very _attractive male model that couldn't keep his eyes off of her as opposed to stuck-up Giselle.

John stayed fixed and focused on getting the task done; he was doing this to earn some extra cash. But he needed to look at the beautiful brunette by the window and admire her from afar. He had to say, if he were the one in figure drawing class, he definitely wouldn't have minded having her as his muse. With her delicate beauty and gentle demeanor, she would be the perfect female model. His thoughts wandered to what she'd look like when he drew her nude and he shifted slightly from the twitching bulge in his pants.

From the corner of his eye John could see the beauty intensely absorbed in her drawing, her blue eyes fixed onto the paper before her. He couldn't wait to see how she'd done her composition; some part of him told him she was probably a very good artist.

Three hours passed within a blur, and by then Katharyn's thighs were hot and bothered from rubbing together. Mr. Basilla ordered everyone to immediately stop once time was called, and asked everyone to sign their compositions and leave them on their respected easels so he could take a look at them. "Pack up your things and leave your composition on your easel, everyone. I will see you next week."

"Wow, Kathie, yours is amazing," gasped Nattie, peering over at Katharyn's composition.

"Please, it's not as good as yours," protested Katharyn.

"That's what you always say," remarked Nattie, shoving all of her materials into her messenger bag and getting up from her chair, "oh, and I don't know if you've noticed, but your hunky male model couldn't keep his eyes off of you the entire time. Speaking of which, he's got his eyes on you again."

John circled the room slowly, examining each and every drawing. While some of them were revolting in his opinion, he had to say that quite a few of them were very good. He soon reached the windows where the brown-haired girl was packing up her things, anxiously waiting to see what she'd come up with. Call it an ulterior motive; he'd been dying to speak to her since their eyes met.

"Hey," John greeted her softly.

Katharyn glanced up from her bag to find the very hunky model standing just a foot away from her, his hands tucked casually in his jean pockets. This time, she didn't dare to hide the smile she'd been restraining to hold back since he'd walked into the room.

"Hi, John," Katharyn replied, her gentle British accent making John's heart melt, especially with the way she said his name.

"May I take a look at what you've done?" asked John politely.

"Of course," said Katharyn, moving aside for him.

John stepped over to take a look at her drawing and he was left in awe. By far hers was the best composition he'd ever seen in his life. She had so skillfully captured every single detail of his facial features, leaving the white of the paper where the light shone on his skin. His muscles were hard planes used with perfect contour and contrast, making the drawing appear very life-like. Even the jeans slung lowly on his hips resembled the same pair he was wearing at the moment. John was amazed that this girl had done all of this within just three hours.

"Wow…" John was left nearly speechless, awed at her talent, "this is…I can't even describe it…"

"Thank you," murmured Katharyn humbly, blushing subtly. Though she was used to people complimenting on her artwork, somehow John's simple words meant the world to her.

"How long have you been doing this?" asked John, as they slowly walked out of the classroom.

"You mean figure drawing? Just started this year. But I've been drawing since I was a child," answered Katharyn. She wasn't bragging about how good she was; she was simply telling the truth.

"No wonder, you're a professional," said John.

"Oh, I'm not that good," laughed Katharyn softly, "I just like to draw."

"Speaking of which, I didn't get your name," John suddenly reminded himself.

"I'm Katharyn, Katharyn Lincoln," Katharyn finally introduced herself, but she was under John's spell and forgot, "I'm a second-year student here." Even though Katharyn was just a sophomore, she could blow everyone out of the water with her amazing art skills.

"Do you happen to be from England by any chance?" John had to know; her British accent was a dead giveaway, but he just needed to confirm, for he had a weakness for British girls.

"Of course, I'm from Surrey, born and raised." Inside, John howled with triumph. She was a British girl, a very lovely one, no less.

"So are you a student here, John?" inquired Katharyn, as they made their way to her dorm.

"Not here; I'm a graduate student studying film at UC Davis," replied John, "I have a minor in theology and a undergrad major in film. I also have an undergrad in studio art and I will admit I've taken some figure drawing classes as well."

"Really? Care to show me some of your sketches?" asked Katharyn.

"Of course, though they definitely won't be as good as yours," replied John, escorting her to the door, "how about I show you my work tonight? Say, dinner and then head back to my place? I'll pick you up at seven." He took Katharyn's hand in his, kissing the back of it, and parting, leaving the golden brown-haired college girl absolutely speechless by the front door of the student dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two-shot: Figure Drawing**

* * *

"_So are you a student here, John?" inquired Katharyn, as they made their way to her dorm. _

"_Not here; I'm a graduate student studying film at UC Davis," replied John, "I have a minor in theology and a undergrad major in film. I also have an undergrad in studio art and I will admit I've taken some figure drawing classes as well."_

"_Really? Care to show me some of your sketches?" asked Katharyn._

"_Of course, though they definitely won't be as good as yours," replied John, escorting her to the door, "how about I show you my work tonight? Say, dinner and then head back to my place? I'll pick you up at seven." He took Katharyn's hand in his, kissing the back of it, and parting, leaving the golden brown-haired college girl absolutely speechless by the front door of the student dorms. _

Katharyn stood by the entrance to the dorms, feeling the place on the back of her hand where John's lips had touched her skin. The very fact that the handsome, charming John Hennigan had asked her out on a date made Katharyn shudder in excitement. No man had ever made her feel this way before, and she'd only just met John a few hours ago. Noticing she had plenty of time before getting ready for her date, she decided to work on her other assignments first.

At about six-thirty, Katharyn had just stepped out of the shower when Nattie burst into the room, a gleeful grin spread across her face.

"I hear someone scored a date with our hot model," sang Nattie, "you have half an hour; get your clothes on!"

"How did you know?" exclaimed Katharyn, shocked.

"Because just as I walked in your phone rang and your lover boy told me that he'd be picking you up in half an hour," said Nattie, "hurry up and dry your hair while I pick something cute for you to wear."

"Nattie, I am not wearing that!" gasped Katharyn, when Nattie pulled out a very short blue bodycon dress that was cut out at the back and the sides, "he's going to think I'm a tart!"

"I was just joking, woman," laughed Nattie, putting the dress back in the closet, "I was right after all, Kathie. It was so obvious that John has a thing for you. I mean, he asked you out on a date!"

"He just wanted to show me his art, Nattie," said Katharyn, twirling a lock of hair and blow-drying it, "it's not a date."

"Really? Your lover boy told me over the phone that he couldn't wait for your date," giggled Nattie, "and he told me how much he loved your drawing of him earlier this morning in figure drawing. Think about it, Kathie, it doesn't happen every day that a cute figure drawing model constantly has their eye on you and then asks you out for dinner afterwards."

"I guess so," Katharyn answered, shrugging. When Katharyn finished drying her hair, she gave it a quick brush before changing into a light blue butterfly sleeve tunic with a tie around her waist and sheer black tights, matching it with a simple pair of silver hoop earrings. The doorbell rang as she was slipping on her silver ballet flats. Opening the door, her heart fluttered when she saw John standing before her with a single red rose in his hand.

"Hey Katharyn," greeted John. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, handing her the rose. "For you."

Katharyn's heart warmed as John gave her the simple little gift. "Shall we?" she asked.

"We shall," chuckled John, leading her down the parking lot. They hopped into his car and drove out of campus. Katharyn vaguely recognized the area belonging to the UC Davis campus, where John was a graduate student. John parked the car in front of a Victorian-style townhouse, smiling softly when he noticed Katharyn staring at his house in awe.

"It's nothing much, really," admitted John humbly, as he led her into his abode. Though it appeared old-fashioned on the outside, he'd decked the interior out in a very quirky fashion: the doors painted sky blue, a ceiling-hung egg chair, pillows with British flags on the bright purple couch, and a Mondrian painting stood out brightly amongst several drawn portraits of various rock stars.

"I don't mind; I think it's adorable," said Katharyn sweetly, who was fascinated by the blue retro clock, "I wouldn't mind moving into one of these after this year."

John brought her into the kitchen, where he let his lady take a seat and quickly put together the dinner he'd prepared for them.

"How did you know I'm in love with mushroom pasta?" Katharyn's mouth watered, inhaling the delectable scent before her, "what kind of ravioli is this?"

"Stuffed with truffles, Katharyn," replied John, taking a seat in front of her, "and I so happened to have a guilty pleasure for this dish as well."

"You and I are alike in many ways," Katharyn giggled, stabling a piece of ravioli and shoving it into her mouth in a rather unladylike fashion.

It was the most delicious meal she'd ever had in weeks. Never in her life had she tasted something so addicting. The fact that she'd had the best mushroom pasta in her life told Katharyn that John wasn't just a hottie: he was cute, sexy, sweet, an artist, and a great cook to add to the list. The little minx inside of her hissed naughtily, _"I bet there's more to the package, and I bet they're underneath those sinfully tight jeans."_

John watched Katharyn devouring her pasta, her pink lips in a pout as she chewed on the little package of goodness. His heart swelled with pride; though people have complimented his cooking several times before, the only one that really meant the most to him was watching Katharyn's blue eyes twinkle happily at him.

His fingers intertwined with hers, he led her up to his art studio on the second floor, where he proudly showed her the many figure drawings he'd done. Again she was in awe at his talent, complimenting him yet giving him constructive criticism at the same time, though he sensed she was rather hesitant to do so. Watching Katharyn marveling over his artwork meant the world to him. She was truly a beauty; her wholesome sweetness made her simply irresistible. John had to have her, but for something else aside the most obvious dirty thought…

"Katharyn?" John didn't mean to interrupt their deep conversation regarding the fine detail and technicality of his drawings.

"Hmmm?" Her blue eyes peered up at him innocently, tearing away from a charcoal sketch of a man sitting on a chair.

"May I…ask you a favor?" John said nervously.

"Of course, what is it?" Her sweet smile warmed his heart.

"I want to…I was wondering if…well, um…since you're going to be drawing me soon…" He was too nervous to make the request, for he feared she would turn him down and think he was some sort of pedophile, asking her to do something that would seem unconventional on a first date.

"…I would like to do a figure drawing of you," he finally managed to cough up the words, "a…nude figure drawing."

Katharyn was rather taken aback at John's request, an instant blush creeping up her cheeks at the thought of baring it all in front of him. However she was surprised to find she was not as startled as she should be; some part of her wanted to do so, completely disregarding her naïve, innocent demeanor. Yes, people have dubbed her extremely pretty and some boys have even called her sexy, but she wasn't daring to the point of taking her clothes off for a man she just met.

But John was different. Somehow, John's request wasn't as shocking as she thought it would have been. She wanted to be a little braver and prepare herself for the future; after all, she was going to have to draw John buck-naked anyway.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," John stuttered, noticing the worried expression that crossed her lovely features. He didn't want to scare her away. "I could help you find a pose that doesn't expose too much or I could lend you a towel so you can cover up and won't have to show off every thing…"

The fact that John had sensed her discomfort touched Katharyn's heart. She knew that most men wouldn't even offer to give her something to cover up, but from John's offers, she sensed that she could trust John.

"That's sweet of you," said Katharyn gently, "where do I pose?"

John took Katharyn to the center of the room, where he hurriedly set up a neoclassical couch for her to sit on. He turned his back around so she could undress, but he couldn't help but cheekily catch a view of the expanse of her toned back and womanly curves. When he was finally done setting up, he took a first look at her and he swore his pants shrunk three sizes too small. Katharyn lay seductively on her side, her upper half propped up by her left arm as her right hand clutched the sheet, covering her torso with the tops of her creamy breasts peeking out. She looked at him innocently with doe eyes, but John thought she was one hell of a vixen, her toned, sleek legs bent sexily that way, the sheet just covering half of her breasts and her torso. Staring at her, he was so lost in her blue eyes until she snapped him out of his trance.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?" she laughed, interrupting whatever dirty thoughts began to seep inside his brain.

"I'm sorry…I just couldn't help it," mumbled John, utterly embarrassed. He picked up his pencil and got to work, his eyes frequently darting between the archival quality canvas and the beautiful creature lying before him. He began his contour line drawing, making sure to capture every feminine curve in soft lines. Though excited to draw the beautiful Katharyn, he feared he would ruin his artwork and make her look atrocious on canvas, a waste of canvas that would be. It took him about ten minutes before he was satisfied, and he then got to working on the dark areas he'd marked.

Katharyn had never posed for a figure drawing before, but an hour into the drawing, when the sheet began to fall away from her body, she understood why John was paid such a hefty sum. It was rather painful to lie in the same position for hours. But it wasn't just the pins and needles in her legs that bothered her. The longer Katharyn lay there, the more she was anxious to see John's drawing of her.

Two hours later, John was nearly complete. The only part left to work on was the most difficult: the long, lustrous, goddess-like hair that cascaded down in silky sheets of golden brown. He absolutely detested drawing hair, which was why he often left that part last and didn't put much effort into it, but this time, it was a crime to give his already amazing Katharyn drawing dull, artificial hair. Peering up from the canvas, John's breath caught in his throat as Katharyn's sparkling blue eyes twinkled at him, gazing at him softly with a concerned expression. She could sense that he was nervous; a small smile from her sweet pink lips encouraging him not to put so much pressure on himself.

It was as though she were encouraging him to let go and simply…_draw._

And indeed that was all John did. He let go of his worries, not thinking twice as his eyes darted between the canvas and Katharyn's soft golden brown curls. With several waves of his pencil, he made his strokes soft and gentle as silk, switching between different graphite values for different values of light that hit Katharyn's glossy hair. Any minor mistake he made, he'd swiftly pick up his miniature electric eraser, rid the canvas of the error, and focus back on his task. With a final sweep, John placed his pencil down, amazed at how quickly that had gone.

He was flabbergasted, staring at the image of Katharyn on the canvas before him. John believed it was as though he'd crafted a black and white photograph of Katharyn onto that canvas with his bare hands. He not only marveled over, but was also stunned, at how he had been able to make his drawing of her look so lifelike.

"John?" Katharyn's soft whisper snapped him out of his thoughts. She was now standing in front of him, still clutching the sheet close to her body. "May I see it?"

She gasped when she saw her very own black and white reflection staring back at her. Until that moment, she hadn't realized how truly amazing John was. True, his other drawings reflected his talent, but this one was truly a masterpiece.

"John…" gasped Katharyn, in complete disbelief.

"I want you to have it," murmured John, "after all…" He placed the canvas back on the easel and reached out towards Katharyn's face, stroking her cheek as though it were a delicate little kitten, "what good would an image be when I want the real thing even more?"

Katharyn felt her face get hot as the proximity between them got closer. Looking up into John's eyes, she felt her heart warm, seeing the gentleness mixed with the sweet swirls of milky chocolate brown. John was marveling over her, not like an object of lust, but with admiration like an artist to a masterpiece. Suddenly she realized she was standing in front of him in nothing but a sheet covering her naked body, but just as she was about to grab her clothes and make a run for it, John cupped her chin and tilted it up. His lips were just inches away from hers.

She closed the distance between them in a kiss so gentle yet so filled with fiery passion. As the kiss grew hotter, she felt him tug the sheet from her body, exposing her fully nakedness to him.

As John salivated over the sight of her, he swore he just came right there on the spot. Her pert breasts magnificently full and high, the needy points that were her nipples a dusky pink and fully erect. His gaze of awe traveled down to her toned stomach, curvy waist, and down to the amazing pair of legs that he imagined wrapped around his waist as he took her. Through the pink lacy underwear that hid her treasures he could see already how wet she was for him.

He carried her bridal style back down to the couch where she once lay, allowing her small tender hands to wander to the buttons of his shirt. Skillfully she undid them, tossing the garment across the room. Not bothering to take the time for foreplay, she impatiently undid his belt, jeans, and shoved them along with his boxers off.

Katharyn gasped at the naked man before her. He was truly a god sent down from the heavens, his chiseled six-pack carved from stone, his long brown hair in a coif. Her eyes grew wide when she saw how big and male he was, curved and thick and resting flat against his abs that would put the strongest man in the world's to shame. Timidly, she reached her trembling fingers for his fully erect cock as John's lips began assaulting her nipples, giving the head just the slightest brush. Her heart swelled in pride when she heard him groan, prompting her to give him more. She did so willingly and stroked him down and up, massaging the weight of his balls in the process.

John wanted Katharyn badly. He wanted to take her right there, she was so ready for him. But a part of him wanted to revel in the goddess lying underneath him, her blue eyes so filled with need and love. He wanted to spend hours with her, feeling her lips and tongue working wonders on the infamous abs he refused any woman to touch. He put his hand over hers, telling her to stop, before crawling down, spreading her legs open so he could relish the secret treasures he'd awaited to unveil.

Her swollen pink flesh dripped with nectar so sweet it made the sweetest candy in the world bland. With the first lick he was instantly addicted. Slowly and gently, he laved her with his tongue, thrusting it deep into her walls, gathering every drop of her honeyed essence until he felt her shudder. Looking away from her clit, he saw her watching him, her breasts heaving heavily, her forehead already sweaty. He gave her an assuring smile and placed one last kiss against her sex before pulling away. He guided his length towards her and drove home, sending them into an oblivion of bliss. Hearing her cries and moans, John captured her lips in an open mouthed kiss, their tongues tangling in a tango as though they'd done in thousands of times before.

She felt so perfect against him, as though she were made for him. He felt her walls contract around his cock and he plunged deeper and harder with each stroke. Katharyn broke the kiss and cried out his name, feeling the ecstasy wash over her several times until she was sated.

John collapsed against her, nestling his head in the valley of her breasts. Glancing up, he felt his heart swell in pride; Katharyn's sweet complexion glowed pink from their lovemaking. God, she was incredibly beautiful like this. If he ever lived to be a thousand and never saw such a beautiful sight, he would have rather died sooner.

John and Katharyn lay there, basking in the glow of after-sex. John stroked his new girlfriend's hair, nuzzling his nose against hers, giving her sweet pecks on the lips before falling asleep. This, he thought, would be quite a masterpiece: two lovers basking in the afterglow of love. He never thought this figure drawing modeling gig would actually earn him something, and that something was an artist in the form of his beautiful Katharyn.

"You okay, beautiful?" whispered John huskily, crawling back up to her face and cupping her heated cheek.

"That was…wow…" Katharyn was nearly speechless, "you're going to have to…control yourself…for the next couple of weeks…"

John let out a chuckle and kissed her softly on her swollen pink lips. Indeed, he was going to have a very hard time controlling himself whenever he saw Katharyn.

"I'll have to request Mr. Basilla to let me cover up with a sheet so no one will see me cum on the spot," John chuckled.

"Besides, no one gets to see my naked boyfriend's arse but mine," giggled Katharyn, pulling him down for another kiss to seal the night.


End file.
